


I Miss Him

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sebaciel, Omegaverse, Spouse Death, alternate realm within this au, gamma!sebastian, idk stick with me, mentions of bard/finny, s/d/g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Even if I could, it'd all be gray. But your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad.It's not so bad.





	I Miss Him

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wonderin' why I got out of bed at all._

 

_The morning rain coulds up my window, and I can't see at all._

 

_And even if I could, it'd all be gray._  
_But your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad._

  
_It's not so bad._

 

Sebastian laid in bed, unmoving. He struggled to get up every morning, the weight in his heart too strong for one body to carry. 

" _Dad_?"

Sebastian smiled slightly, there was the one person that could help him.

"Yes, baby?"

"M'gonna be late for school."

Sebastian shot up.

" _Frick_ , okay. Felicity, go get dressed, okay? Dad'll be just a minute."

Felicity smiled sweetly. 

"Kay, dad."

Sebastian grabbed a shirt and his shoes, throwing them on quickly before rushing out the door. 

"Ready, dad?"

"Mhm, sweet girl. Let's go."

Felicity happily followed her dad. So happy that he always did his best. She knew he was sad, he had told her. But she was so sweet, always gave him so much affection and never made him too stressed. Once they pulled up to the school, Sebastian didn't get out.

"Stay still for a second, sweetheart."

Felicity nodded and felt Sebastian pull her hair into pigtails, her favorite. 

  
" _Thank you_ , dad!"

"You're welcome, baby!"

Sebastian got out of the car and held her tiny hand, leading her into the school and into her classroom.

"D _-dad_ , m' _scared_."

She whined, near tears.

"Oh, sweetheart."

Sebastian could cry too, heart so soft for her. Lucky him, he brought her a teddy bear. She mumbled slightly.

"Smells like y'."

"Mhm, made sure it did."

Felicity crawled into her dads lap when he crouched down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It'll only be a few hours. You can make some new friends!"

Sebastian perked his head up when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry, but alphas can't be in here for this long of a time. Next time you need to get your omega to-"

" _He died_."

Another person had said it at the same time. Sebastian turned his head to the side, a tall blond, presumably alpha, man stood. Their eyes met and Sebastian nervously looked away.

" _I'm sorry_."

They mumbled at the same time once again.

"Also, I'm _not_ an alpha."

Sebastian barked, getting irritated. The teacher scoffed, almost challenging him.

"You sure _smell_ like an alpha."

Sebastian angrily pulled his drivers license out.

"Right there."

He pointed at the dynamic box : _Gamma_.

"W-well you still have an alphas scent, you have to be gone by 7:45!"

Sebastian growled lowly, quiet enough so the kids didn't hear, but enough for the teacher to know to fuck off and stop challenging him.

"Y-you need to leave!"

"Oi, let 'im be. You're challenging him 'n front of his family."

The teacher stared angrily at both of them.

"Hey, daddy?"

The blond man turned his head.

"Yes, honey?"

"C'n I have m'hair like hers?"

Sebastian struggled to not laugh when the alpha choked, unsure what to say.

"May I?"

The gamma asked, alluding to touching her hair. The blond nodded.

"Here.."

Sebastian said, pulling her short blonde hair into little pigtails.

"Courtney, what d'ya say?"

The girl, Courtney, smiled happily

"What's y'r name, mister?"

"Sebastian."

"Thank you, Sebastian!"

The gamma chuckled and beckoned Felicity over.

"Felicity, say hi."

She shyly introduced herself and the two became fast friends. Sebastian walked over to Courtney's dad

"She's cute."

"She is."

The alpha held his hand out for Sebastian to shake.

"Names Baldroy, but I go by Bard."

Sebastian took a firm grip on his hand

"Sebastian."

They chatted for a moment about their children before they inevitably had to leave.

"T-thanks for defending me back there."

Sebastian mumbled, if he had a tail it'd be low.

"Course, I understand how hard it gets bein' a single parent."

Sebastian waved as he got into his car, getting in and driving home.

❤

-

_"_ _How are you today?"_

_Sebastian sighed_

_"Same as everyday. I'm miserable without you."_

_Ciel touched the glasslike surface that separated them._

_"You're getting better every single day."_

_"That's not true."_

_Sebastian rubbed his face against the invisible surface._

_"I miss you so much."_

_"I'm right here, aren't I?"_

_Sebastian huffed_

_"Felicity is so much like you."_

_Ciel nodded, smiling_

_"You're a great father, Sebastian."_

_The omega pointed at Sebastian's neck._

_"Your new mating gland came in."_

_He quickly slapped his hand onto his own neck._

_"I don't care about it."_

_Sebastian lowered his hand and pressed his forehead against the force seperating them, Ciel doing the same._

_"You're the one, Ciel."_

_He flashed his wedding band._

_"You can't keep doing this to yourself."_

_"What do you mean?'_

 

_-_

 

Sebastian woke up dazed and confused. He sobbed into his pillow for a moment, clutching it so hard that it tore. Ciel was always too cryptic when they spoke. He pulled himself up and walked to the closet, Ciels nest was still intact. In the consort realm he was in, it was almost torturous to smell Ciel without being able to touch anything of his. With his nest, at least he could faintly smell him and touch the clothing he used to wear. His favorite thing was Ciel's stuffed dog, but he decided to give it to Felicity when she was born. Sebastian cried every night both in and out of the consort realm. He drew in shaky breaths as he tried to pick up Ciel's scent. He wanted to fall back asleep so badly, see his omega again. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. 

"I-I miss you, babyboy."

He said into the open air. 

_"Don't go down there."_

He remembered Ciel saying. Sebastian had asked what would happen if he went all the way into the  dark part of the consort realm. Sebastian never questioned it further.  But he always wondered what would be so bad about him sinking into something as empty and bottomless as he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me stuff on Tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles !


End file.
